


Daddy's Little Boy

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Daddy Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Daddy Kink, Drama, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Size Difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: Брендон не любил слово “папочка”, оно слишком напоминало ему слово “папаша”. Слово "daddy" он принимал и любил, а вот слова "позвольте мне кончить, хозяин" он любил ещё больше.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась с Января 2018 года.  
> Также опубликованно на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6000558

— Тут обычно никого нет. — Мальчишка повёл плечом, бросая свою сумку на кафельный пол и сползая спиной по стене, не смотря на своего спутника. Тот, замешкавшись, опустился рядом, скрещивая ноги и быстро вытаскивая ноутбук из рюкзака. Его лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции, кроме глубокой, невероятной усталости, боли, разочарования в жизни. Светло-карие глаза в обрамлении тёмных, почти чёрных ресниц смотрели словно в сами линзы очков, а не сквозь них, не замечая ничего вокруг. От него словно исходила усталость, измождённость, и даже Леку захотелось обнять, успокоить, прижать к себе это несчастное создание.

И он поддался эмоциональному толчку: обхватил руками широкие плечи парня, прижимаясь к его руке и жмурясь, словно закрытые глаза спасут его от смущения. Брендон замешкался лишь на секунду, а затем положил голову на плечо мальчишки, ненадолго замирая, а затем едва слышно хмыкая. Лек вздрогнул:

— Что-то не так? — Он было отстранился, но крупная ладонь притянула его обратно, уверенно устроившись на его пояснице. Мальчишка уткнулся лицом в плечо Брендона, но через некоторое время положил голову на это плечо, дыша приятным коктейлем из тепла, базилика и Его шампуня. Кисть с красными костяшками легла на ногу парню, а тот лишь сжал её, поглаживая сухую кожу с пятнышками от мороза.

— Всё хорошо. — Его голос успокаивал, а Лек мог видеть очертания его приоткрытых губ. До его слуха даже долетало тихое дыхание, и приятный запах его кожи заставил мальчишку уткнуться носом в щёку, покрытую жёсткой, короткой щетиной. Он не понимал, почему, но даже видеть её было приятно, а прикасаться самому было непередаваемо. У него самого на щеках рос разве что пух, иначе называемый peach fuzz, и ему это не то что брить нечего было — он периодически вообще забывал, что бритва однажды станет частью его жизни. Раздался тихий вздох, и Лек, на мгновение забывшись, слегка коснулся своим носом носа Брендона, всматриваясь в его глаза сквозь линзы очков.

— Мне холодно, — Брендон поднял голову и посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот и вправду немного дрожал, то и дело облизывая сухие губы. Парень вздохнул и высвободил руку, уже прижимая хрупкое тело к себе и сминая под пальцами белоснежную ткань рубашки.

— Ты одеваться не умеешь? — Светлые волосы рассыпались по тёмно-синей толстовке, и Лек тихо вздохнул.  
— У меня бизнес-соревнования сегодня, нужно одеться формально.

Мальчишка поёжился и лишь ближе прильнул к боку Брендона, на мгновение закрывая глаза, чтобы после этого почти сразу углубиться в учебник, отвлекаясь лишь на несколько новых пометок в открытом на экране ноутбука документе. Вновь тишина нарушалась лишь тихим дыханием, клацаньем клавиш и шорохом страниц.

Через некоторое время Лек поднял взгляд. Лицо парня не менялось — в нём отражалась отрешённость, стресс и глубокая грусть. В уголках глаз виднелись слёзы. Отложив учебник и закрыв ноутбук, мальчишка осторожно обнял Брендона, обхватывая широкие плечи тонкими руками, и, уткнувшись лицом в удачно оказавшуюся на пути шею, вдыхал приятный запах шампуня и средства для бритья. Щёку покалывала явная щетина, от которой парень никогда не мог избавиться, а Лек мечтал, чтобы он и не избавлялся: было что-то в этом ощущении жёсткости на его нежной коже.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спросил он, поднимая голову и заглядывая в глаза парня с наивной надеждой на положительный ответ. Брендон лишь кивнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но раз за разом проваливая эту миссию. Лек, почувствовав некое напряжение, приблизил своё лицо к лицу Брендона.

Тёмные глаза смотрели сквозь линзы очков на светлые глаза. Брендон смотрел на Лека. Лек чуть приоткрыл рот, невольно наблюдая за движениями парня, который едва заметно наклонил голову. И тут Лек понял. Брендон хотел его поцеловать. Это сорвало крышу ему намного сильнее, чем он планировал, и мальчишка сделал осторожное движение вперёд, чтобы на короткое мгновение коснуться своими губами сухих губ парня.

Лишь короткое мгновение.

Меньше секунды.

И он отстранился.

Брендон застыл буквально на долю секунды и почти сразу притянул мальчишку к себе, ладонью надавливая на его шею и впиваясь в его губы собственническим, властным поцелуем. Лек не мог отстраниться, даже если бы хотел. Он лишь отвечал на поцелуй, языком мягко скользя по чужим губам и получая за это наказание в форме слегка сдавленной шеи.

Прерывать поцелуй не хотелось.

Но едва они отстранились друг от друга, щёки мальчишки покрыл явный и яркий румянец. Лек отвёл взгляд, заглядывая в телефон, словно за поддержкой. Ему едва ли стоило смотреть в глаза Брендону — дикий восторг был очевиден.

И тут он почувствовал лёгкое давление. Тёплая рука давила на заднюю часть его шеи. Брендон наклонил голову, слегка подаваясь вперёд. Его дыхание участилось, а зрачки были немного шире обычного. В коридоре было светло.

Брендон пытался снова поцеловать мальчишку, но тот заметил это слишком быстро. И реакция спортсмена его не подвела. Пухлые, алые, искусанные губы на мгновение коснулись тонких, обкусанных, сухих, потрескавшихся губ.

Лек отпрянул, ухмыляясь.

Ладонь Брендона сильнее сжала его шею, притягивая к себе. Порывистый, страстный поцелуй. Тот не хотел поддаваться. Он даже попробовал отстраниться, но на его шею давило — несильно, но ощутимо, достаточно для того, чтобы показать, что он уже никуда не денется. Он не хотел поддаваться, но поддался, отдался, приоткрывая рот и отвечая на поцелуй.

***

Узкая ладонь с длинными пальцами лежала на лбу мальчишки, и Брендон мог насладиться видом его лица без боязни встретиться с проницательным взглядом светлых глаз. Россыпь ярких веснушек по щекам и носу была особенно видна при свете зимнего солнца.  
В городе было тепло, снег почти весь растаял в этот совсем не-зимний день посреди января, и они оба были в лёгких толстовках. Лек дрожал, и было очевидно, что виной тому вовсе не холод.

— Я могу почти физически почувствовать твои эмоции. — Он улыбнулся, облизывая нижнюю губу и чувствуя шероховатость под языком. Ещё не знал, стоит ли осуществлять задуманное, но с другой стороны — что ему остаётся терять?

— И какие же у меня эмоции? — усмехнулся Лек, открывая глаза и поражая Брендона, замораживая время. После того, как тот успел насладиться видом светло-рыжих ресниц, покоившихся на молочно-белой коже, пронзительный взгляд серых, словно искусно нарисованных каким-нибудь художником, глаз… Брендон уже не мог сдержаться.

Слишком долго, слишком мучительно. Слишком много растянутых дней он сдерживался, контролируя себя. Он хотел заполучить этого наглеца, стоящего перед ним на цыпочках в попытке хоть как-то казаться выше.

Парень наклонился и накрыл его губы своими. Он увидел, как мальчишка закрыл глаза; увидел, как его ресницы затрепетали, когда он чуть было не отстранился, чувствуя, как приоткрытые губы не-ответили на поцелуй, как приоткрытые губы не-двинулись в ответ, как мягкие, слишком яркие для этого мира губы не-отреагировали на чистоту его эмоций. И почти сразу он увидел, как Лек двинулся вперёд, пытаясь вернуться в поцелуй. Именно тогда он его прервал.

— Это неправильно, — прошептал Лек, облизывая губы и неловко-быстро перебирая пальцами по ткани своих джинсов. Брендон не ответил. Он просто смотрел на мальчишку, который, пробормотав несколько извинений подряд, сбежал обратно под арку в здании, а дальше — в направлении местной кофейни.

***

Он знал, что не сможет сделать всё идеально, предупреждал то, что будет задыхаться, пытаясь выдержать быстрый, удушающий в прямом смысле темп, но у него было невероятное желание добиться своего. Это и лишь только это желание заставило его не сдаваться.

Он опустился на колени медленно. Даже медленнее, чем стоило. Видеть стоящий член другого человека перед лицом — тот ещё стресс, так что глаза закрылись сами собой, в то время как язык, который явно с мозгом контакта не имеет, мягко скользил по головке. Сверху послышался тихий вздох. Именно он заставил Лека облизнуться и, водя языком по члену, наконец-то открыть глаза

Чтобы столкнуться с испытывающе-восторженным взглядом Брендона.

За спиной неуютно чувствовалась жёсткая кора поваленного дерева. Перед лицом — красновато-розовая, по какой-то причине приятно пахнущая головка чужого члена. Лек ухмыльнулся и показательно её облизнул. Некоторое количество предэякулянта упало ему на язык, обжигая солёностью и непривычностью. Сдержав отвращение, парень медленно прикусил губу и, сосредоточившись, мягким и быстрым движением взял член в рот.

Двигаться было сложно и немного больно. Неправильный прикус, не ношеные в шесть лет брекеты — всё, теперь всю жизнь рот широко открывать нельзя. Но Лек ебал в рот все эти правила ровно так же, как сейчас этим занимался Брендон. Двигая бёдрами, он вбивался в рот мальчишки, держа его за волосы. К горлу подступала тошнота, дышать было сложно, а шея болела просто неверотяно.

Слегка проскользив языком, Лек попробовал остановить движение. К его удивлению, рот оказался освобождён почти сразу. Послышался вопрос: «Ты в порядке?».

— Да, просто дышать сложно, — улыбнувшись, сказал мальчишка. Это частично было правдой: дышать с заложенным носом и занятым ртом очень сложно. Встряхнув головой, он слегка облизнулся и вернулся к осторожным, скользким попыткам доставить удовольствие.

Лек успел прерваться несколько раз к тому моменту, когда Брендон положил руку себе на член и начал быстрые, рваные движения. Ответной реакцией был тихий, восхищённый вздох и ревнивый взгляд Лека, довольно быстро отстранившего длинные пальцы парня и вернувшегося к резким, неловким движениям, вырывая стоны из чужой груди.

Когда Брендон кончал, его бёдра дрожали. Он не сдерживал громких стонов и больно надавливал на затылок Леку, вынуждая того задыхаться от нехватки воздуха.

Сперма была кислой и жгла горло.

Смотреть вверх было страшно, но Лек посмотрел.

Лицо Брендона выражало смесь удивления с восхищением, а его руки — о, эти руки с длинными пальцами и аккуратными ногтями! — быстро застёгивали джинсы. Мальчишка смотрел на него с нескрываемым обожанием.

— Когда ты научился? — прервал тишину Брендон. Блондин слегка вздрогнул и криво улыбнулся.

— Я многое скрываю, — протянул он, поднимаясь с колен и присаживаясь на поваленное дерево. Голова немного кружилась, дышать было очень сложно. Лек приоткрыл рот и закрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание.

Тёплая рука мягко легла на его скулу, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем, а губы нежно накрыли его, вовлекая в смущающий и пылкий поцелуй.

***

Поцелуй после долгого перерыва в общении казался чем-то неправильным, запрещённым, нежеланным. Они не виделись многие часы, дни, недели, месяцы — после всего этого времени происходящее было слишком страстным и захватывающе-жадным, чтобы быть настоящим. Лек чувствовал это. В отличие от Лиама.

Лек целовал мягко, почти не используя язык, а Лиам сразу же коснулся его языка своим. Тогда пришлось делать хоть что-то. Этим «чем-то» оказались мягкие, едва ощутимые прикосновения языка к зубам, клыкам, а затем — быстрое, жёсткое движение, результатом которого оказался глухой стон, вырвавшийся из груди его ещё-парня...

— Надо поговорить, — пробормотал Лек, запуская руку в волосы и по пути вынимая из уха наушник. Лиам посмотрел на него внимательно, медленно наклоняя голову и сжимая одну руку в кулак. Он надеялся, что это незаметно, но, к сожалению, блондин отличался своей внимательностью. — Понимаешь…

— Алека Забриски, если ты начинаешь предложение с «понимаешь», то это значит, что всё плохо. Не отвирайся, не надо только лапшу мне на уши вешать. — Лек опустил голову и взъерошил себе волосы.

После короткой паузы, на протяжении которой Лиаму было слышно лишь тихое дыхание, а Леку приходилось переживать шум крови в ушах, сердцебиение и полуобморочное состояние, блондин поднял голову.

— Мы расстаёмся, — это прозвучало прямо как приговор, и Лиам лишь вздохнул, опуская голову и не прерывая зрительного контакта. Широкие брови медленно поднялись вверх, а затем опустились обратно, оставляя Лека в состоянии глубочайшего замешательства.

— Почему? — В голосе слышалась такая искренняя горечь, которую было больно слышать.

— Я ничего не могу поделать.

Больше ничего говорить надобности не было. Лек развернулся и надел наушники. Каждый его шаг был подобен шагам Ариэль, но боль, пронизывающая его, была почти реальной. Никакой магии.

***

Вновь опускаясь на колени, Лек привычно вздохнул. Горло болело невыносимо, а новые джинсы пачкать не хотелось. Поэтому он остался на корточках, потирая свою шею и с ухмылкой смотря снизу вверх. Парень лишь сказал:

— Не тяни время, малыш, — и мальчишке мгновенно снесло крышу. Он рвано вздохнул, самостоятельно расстёгивая ремень, пуговицу, молнию и останавливаясь лишь тогда, когда почувствовал насмешливый взгляд Брендона. Ну как можно выглядеть настолько высокомерно, стоя в укромном месте в парке с расстёгнутыми джинсами? Лек закашлялся, подавившись воздухом, а его мысли словно застыли.

И вот привычные движения — сначала медленно, потом быстрее, сначала глубоко, а потом поверхностно, сначала старательно, а потом с небрежными движениями языком лишь по головке, с чистым желанием покончить с этим.

Бёдра Брендона привычно задрожали через несколько минут. Мальчишка слишком вошёл в темп, чтобы заметить тепло спермы, стекающей в его горло; он был слишком заворожён постоянностью, ритмичностью движений, стонами и тихим матом, выбивающимися из Брендона. Всё так, пока Лек не почувствовал, как после очередного стона член в его рту стал мягче — ненамного, но он почувствовал. И этого было достаточно, чтобы дать мальчишке новый шот адреналина, заставляя двигаться быстрее.

«Ну уж нет, not on my watch, » — подумал он, насаживаясь глубже и продолжая быстрые, утомляющие толчки, двигая головой быстрее, чем до этого. Каждое движение давалось с трудом, и он чувствовал, как член снова затвердевал во рту, как бёдра его любимого слегка тряслись и как тёплая сперма коснулась языка. Знакомый кисловатый вкус принёс с собой несколько приятных воспоминаний, но удушающее тепло и хриплое, тяжёлое дыхание Брендона отвлекли Лека от них.

Дышать было сложно. Парень медленно, слизывая каждую капельку, отстранился и посмотрел вверх в глаза тяжело дышащего брюнета. Тот лишь хмыкнул, слегка сжав белесые волосы Лека и поднимая его на ноги. Произошедшее далее было удивительным для ещё чувствовавшего кисловато-солёный вкус на губах парня: его губы накрыли властным поцелуем, словно захватывая рот. Лек не закрыл глаза во время поцелуя, пытаясь рассмотреть прикрытые глаза, тёмные, кажущиеся чёрными ресницы и отблески солнца в очках. Пахло вкусно и приятно, и парень мягко отвечал на поцелуй, цепляясь за шею парня и слегка поднимаясь на цыпочки.

— Ты… я люблю тебя, — прошептал Брендон, прерывая поцелуй и быстро застёгивая джинсы. Он выглядел потрясённым, неуверенным, потерянным и благодарным — прямой взгляд в глаза это лишь подтверждал. Он запустил руку себе в волосы, посмотрел в сторону и пробормотал:

— Ты заставил меня кончить дважды.

Алек хмыкнул, внутренне поражаясь себе. Мысли отказывались появляться, когда он наблюдал за Брендоном, закидывающим рюкзак на спину. Тот обернулся и слегка улыбнулся, кивая в сторону дорожки по направлению из парка:

— Пойдём? — Лек счастливо взял его за руку, слегка прижимаясь и потираясь о его бедро пахом. Парень вздрогнул.

— Какого чёрта, молодой человек? — приподнимая голову наглеца за подбородок, он посмотрел в светло-серые глаза, прищуренные и обрамлённые едва видимыми длинными ресницами. Тот лишь потупился. — Я задал вопрос. — Голос изменился, вынуждая Лека поднять глаза и встретиться с властным взглядом ореховых глаз. Издав тихий, сдавленный и словно осторожный вздох, он всё же ответил:

— Ничего, daddy, — одобряющий кивок и нежная, тёплая улыбка. Брендон не любил слово «папочка», оно слишком напоминало ему слово «папаша».


	2. During.

«Так где ты хочешь, чтобы я сел?»

Сообщение было отправлено, а Лек с наглой ухмылкой устроился на скамье, напротив Брендона, так, что их разделяло два метра пола и два метра ковролина. Вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить того якобы равнодушно вздохнуть и напечатать ответ быстрее, чем когда-либо.

«Напротив меня»

Едва Лек прочитал сообщение, щёки обожгло теплом. Заливаясь румянцем, он посмотрел в глаза парню, который лишь незаметно кивнул, возвращаясь к разговору с Пен. Блондин вздохнул, и, быстро преодолев расстояние между ними, сел у ног Брендона.

«Я хороший мальчик?»

Короткое сообщение и наглая ухмылка. Брендон улыбнулся, быстро печатая ответ.

«Да, котёнок».

Тёплая рука легла на заднюю часть его шеи, слегка сжимая, и Лек прикрыл глаза, надевая наушники. В голове мгновенно всплыли моменты вчерашнего дня, и парню не удавалось отогнать их.

Мягкие руки, прикасающиеся к его телу, сжимающие задницу и вырывающие громкие стоны из его груди. Нежные, мягкие поцелуи и нужда стоять на цыпочках, чтобы обнимать Его за шею, создавали сильный контраст — слишком сильный, чтобы спокойно терпеть.

Лек встряхнул головой, садясь по-турецки и поправляя толстовку, надеясь, что она скрывает паховую область достаточно для данной ситуации.

Знакомый звук — шуршание расстёгивающийся молнии — и уже привычно член упирается в бедро парню. Он смущается, но рукой медленно касается головки, привычно обхватывая и мягко скользя по всей длине лишь для того, чтобы вновь привыкнуть к ощущениям.

Лек накидывает капюшон и смотрит на время. До конца ланча ещё десять минут. Рука пропадает с его шеи, но ложится на макушку, принося новые воспоминания.

— Наклонись, — это не нужно было говорить, потому что сильная рука быстро развернула и наклонила парня, уже привыкшего к такому отношению. Да какое привыкшего — уже влюбившегося в это отношение. Ко входу прикоснулся один палец, медленно надавливая, не меняя силы, пока упругие мышцы не впустили его вовнутрь. Из груди Лека вырвался громкий стон, и он невольно сжался.  
Другая рука пропала с его бедра и легла на затылок, мягко поглаживая и ероша волосы. Парень вздохнул и отдался ласкам, медленно расслабляясь.

— Лек, ты в порядке? — голос Брендона вырвал его из воспоминаний настолько быстро и резко, что парень вздрогнул.

— Да, всё хорошо, — улыбнулся он, взъерошив волосы и позволив капюшону соскользнуть с головы. Брюнет кивнул, и, помолчав, поинтересовался:

— Всё ещё болит? — он кивнул в направлении тела мальчишки, но тот уже понял, о чём речь. Анус действительно пульсирующе болел ещё сегодня утром, но сейчас боль была либо слабой и незаметной, либо её не было совсем. Он помотал головой, и, бросив взгляд на часы, вздохнул.

— Мне пора. Тренер отпросил меня с занятий для дополнительной тренировки. Мне нужно бежать, чтобы не тратить время впустую. — Брендон понимающе кивнул и лишь коротко обнял Лека, со спины, и, пока он собирал учебные материалы в рюкзак, вытаскивал спортивную футболку, на ходу переодеваясь в неё, разматывал наушники.

Тихо хихикнув, мальчишка подвигал бёдрами и бодрым шагом направился в спортзал, где его уже ждал тренер. Из зала слышались клацанья бутс и приятное кожаное поскрипывание мячей. Постепенно эрекция спала, и Лек, стараясь не отвлекаться на воспоминания о вчерашнем дне, вбежал в помещение, мгновенно показав, что он открыт и готов принять подачу.

***

Выматывающая тренировка обязывала его нанести визит в душ в конце, но тренер задержал его и заставил продемонстрировать максимальную скорость бега при помощи прогона его кругами по полю. Когда Лек вошёл в душевую, оттуда уже быстрым шагом опаздывающих на уроки людей выходили его товарищи по команде. Это было к лучшему. Не заморачиваясь над тем, чтобы сначала раздеться, мальчишка разулся, стянул носки и встал под ледяные струи, медленно охлаждаясь и остывая.

Постепенно дыхание восстановилось, и Лек отдался ощущению воды, ручьями стекавшей по его плечам. Наконец-то почувствовать чистоту после длинного и мучительного дня было наградой, хотя ему стоило подготовиться к последнему уроку. Вздохнув, он стянул мокрые насквозь футболку, шорты и боксеры, и, бросив всё это на бортик душевой, повернул кран, включая тёплую воду. На теле не было ничего, кроме водостойких часов, показывавших 10:15, ибо за временем в душе следить удавалось не всегда.

К несчастью, в голове мгновенно мелькнуло воспоминание из переписки долгие месяцы назад. «Я только что принял душ». Пауза. «Душ был горячим». Ещё одна пауза. «Тепло заставляет вещи подниматься». Эти сообщения когда-то заставили мальчишку сильно смутиться и несколько минут неловко писать и стирать разные варианты ответа.

Да.

Заставляет.

В голове Лека созрел великий план. Вздохнув, парень опустил руку на член и мягко сжал головку, поглаживая большим пальцем и отдаваясь воспоминаниям.

Медленно двигающийся внутри палец не приносил никакого наслаждения, лишь сильную боль. Парень сжался изнутри снова, прерывая Брендона и неловко двигая бёдрами. Тот лишь мягко погладил его по бёдрам, скользнул по внутренней стороне, затем вверх, к лобку и вниз. Когда рука с длинными пальцами наконец легла на его член и сделала мягкое движение вверх-вниз, Лек расслабился настолько, что почти не заметил, как палец продвинулся в нём на две фаланги, а когда заметил, то выгнулся в руках Брендона, издавая гортанный стон. 

Лек обхватил свой член рукой и начал медленные, растянутые движения, издеваясь сам над собой, оттягивая момент желанных резких толчков. Поправив шторку душевой, он запустил другую руку себе за спину, мыльными пальцами спускаясь к проходу. Желание почувствовать что-нибудь в себе было незнакомым, но понятным, и он легко поддался ему, не смущаясь.

— Daddy… — тихий стон смешался с пошлым обращением, и раболепный взгляд за спину смешался с нежностью улыбки.

Парень, похоже, хорошо знавший, что делать, лишь вновь надавил одним пальцем на простату Лека, вынуждая того простонать снова, дрожа под ним. Сильное желание заставляло мальчишку тихо стонать, слегка толкаясь бёдрами назад, невольно осознавая, что это заводит его сильнее, чем многие другие испробованные за недолгую жизнь практики. Одна рука легла на шею мальчишки, не сжимая. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он отвлёкся, и второй палец медленно протиснулся в проход. Лек слегка задрожал, закрывая глаза и размыкая губы в рваном вздохе. 

Лек ввёл один палец в себя, мягко двигая, не растягивая, но смазывая проход, пока ещё психологически готовясь к продолжению. Времени до урока хватало, так как его законное окно ещё даже не началось, а оно всегда длиной в целый час.

Парень подхватил его за талию, медленно разводя пальцы и не прерывая мягких движений. Он умело не задевал простату, явно делая это специально, и слегка поглаживал его член.

Его собственная эрекция раздражала его, и Брендон не удержался от того, чтобы не потереться членом об узкие бёдра мальчишки. Тот отозвался смешком, утонувшем в громком стоне — длинные пальцы барабанщика задели простату ещё раз. Брендон воспользовался тем, что эмоции и животные инстинкты отвлекли Лека, и раздвинул пальцы. Повторяя трюк раз за разом, он слегка растянул проход мальчишки, чтобы один палец проходил туда свободнее.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Издав тихий стон, Лек ускорил движения правой рукой, лишь на секунду иногда останавливаясь, чтобы большим пальцем погладить головку, как это обычно делал Брендон.

— Посмотри на меня, — он надавил на поясницу Лека, слегка ухмыляясь и прижимая его к себе, позволяя немного отдохнуть. Тот оглянулся и встретился взглядом со светло-карими глазами. В них так же, как и в линзах очков, отражался его собственный испуганный вид — приподнятые белесые брови, волосы взъерошенные настолько, что частично остались в вертикальном положении, и искусанные губы. — Продолжай смотреть, — пальцы одной руки медленно коснулись его губ, размыкая их и проникая на пару фаланг в тёплое, душное недро розового рта мальчишки. Лек медленно, смущённо проскользил по ним языком, разворачиваясь уже всем телом и кладя руки на плечи доминанта, который мгновенно его остановил быстрым шлепком по ягодице. Значит, не плечи…

Дыхание перехватило, когда Лек ввёл в себя палец на вторую фалангу, явно что-то в себе задевая. Повторив движение, блондин легко ударился лбом о запотевшую кафельную стену, бормоча нечто вроде: «Как я до этого докатился?»

Расставив ноги пошире и убрав руку с члена, он нашёл опору в виде удачно оказавшейся устойчивой широкой полочки для шампуней. Он двинул другой рукой чуть резче, издавая тихий стон.

В голове Лека появилась великолепная идея, которую, конечно же, осуществлять не стоило. Он опустил левую руку на член Брендона, замечая тихий вздох и слегка возмущённый взгляд из него.

— Наглец… — однако он не заставил его убрать руку — напротив, толкался вперёд бёдрами и вынимал смоченные слюной пальцы изо рта мальчишки. Сказать ему больше ничего не удалось, ибо на мгновение освободившиеся губы Лека оказались заняты поцелуем. 

Лек подставил лицо тёплой воде, пытаясь смыть смущение, и ввёл первый палец на всю длину, кусая губы в попытках сдерживать стоны.

Спустившись смоченными пальцами вниз, доминант медленно раздвинул ягодицы мальчишки и нежным, тянуще-болезненным движением вошёл двумя, смазывая отверстие и одновременно вторгаясь языком в рот Лека. Тот умело отвечал, используя свой язык настолько же быстро и ловко, как во время орального секса.

Пульсирующая боль в анусе отвлекала, и мальчишка пытался хоть как-то отомстить прижимающему его к себе парню, растянутыми, слишком длинными и недостаточно резкими движениями двигая рукой по его члену. Тихие вздохи и стоны наполняли комнату, и парни делились теплом своих тел не от холода, а потому, что сами того захотели. 

Лек вздохнул, рвано дыша и двигаясь в себе одним пальцем, легко привыкая к объёму и лёгкой боли. Каждое движение отзывалось по всему телу, и мальчишка кусал губы, надеясь, что сдавленные вздохи невозможно услышать за шумом воды.

Внезапно Брендон отстранился и слегка улыбнулся, медленным движением выходя из ануса мальчишки, на что тот отозвался растянутым и недовольным стоном.

— Hands and knees, — чуть более низкий голос заставил мальчишку мгновенно опуститься на колени, но не на четвереньки, как просили, и нагло улыбнуться. Парень хмыкнул и вытащил из кармана рюкзака какой-то тюбик. — Hands. And. Knees. — На заднюю часть шеи Лека легла рука, и тот повиновался, разводя ноги и опускаясь на четвереньки, опираясь о ковролиновый пол ладонями. Он не заметил, когда закрыл глаза, и теперь всё, что было вокруг, воспринималось через шорохи и прочие звуки. 

Лек закрыл глаза, скрывая их от капель воды и чуть ниже наклоняясь, готовясь к растяжке. Медленно выведя палец из себя, он вымыл руки и намылил левую, возвращая её к проходу и вновь входя, не сдержав тихий стон.

Брендон медленно перешёл назад — шорох его джинс ни с чем не спутать. Затем определить ничего было невозможно, пока нечто холодное не коснулось прохода. Мальчишка вздрогнул и обернулся, но встретил спокойный, тёплый взгляд. Успокаиваясь, он вновь закрыл глаза, приподнимая бёдра и подаваясь слегка назад.

Холодный лубрикант наносился тёплыми пальцами, время от времени проникавшими внутрь и надавливающие на нужные точки, что вынуждало Лека выгибаться от наслаждения. Очередное проникновение — и третий палец присоединился к первым двум, нежно прикасаясь к простате и немного нажимая. Новая волна наслаждения захватила Лека, и он выгнулся, рассеянно опираясь не локти и выгибая спину, тем самым чуть сильнее оттопыривая задницу. За спиной послышался новый шорох и тихий смешок.  
Пальцы пропали, но почти сразу они были заменены чем-то другим. К проходу прикоснулось нечто тёплое, по размерам превосходящее пальцы. 

Воспоминания приносили слишком реалистичные эмоции для любого другого раза. Лек тихо простонал, вводя второй палец в себя на одну фалангу, не разводя их.

Лек рвано вздохнул, когда головка медленным, растягивающим движением вошла в него. На плечо мальчишке легла рука, и один быстрый толчок заставил его сжаться изнутри, что, похоже, не понравилось Брендону. Он двинулся ещё раз, затем снова и снова, не разрывая, но принося сильную боль мальчишке. Тот тихо постанывал, к собственному удивлению наслаждаясь болью и двигаясь навстречу движениям своего возлюбленного.

Медленно выйдя из него, парень подхватил мальчишку, и, завлекая его в нежный поцелуй, опрокинул на спину, прижимая к полу и потираясь своим членом о давно эрегированный член пассива, одной рукой обхватывая оба и быстро двигаясь. Лек легко контролировал эмоции — все, кроме сильного желания почувствовать член Брендона в себе хотя бы ещё раз. 

Вздохнув, блондин ввёл второй палец на всю длину, возвращаясь к медленным движениям и выгибаясь, с трудом удерживая равновесие и опираясь за полочку правой рукой.

Тихо рассмеявшись, он положил руки ему на плечи, слегка царапая, словно хватаясь за спасательный круг, за последнюю строку любимой книги, за единственное, что оставляло его целым, за единственное, что держало его в сознании сейчас. Медленно подхватив мальчишку под колени, он приподнял его ноги, раскрывая проход. 

Лек продолжал двигать рукой, трахая себя и сдерживая стоны. Тепло воды, стекающей по телу и неизбежно касающейся его члена, не очень помогало успокоиться и сосредоточиться, но он был в душе один, так что что ему мешало?

Тихо постанывая, мальчишка ускорил движения, иногда разводя пальцы и вызывая у себя болезненные тихие стоны.

Знакомая боль медленно отступила, едва появившись, когда парень сделал очередное резкое движение вперёд. Лек тихо простонал, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и оппонент воспринял это как разрешение на продолжение. Медленные, размеренные движения приносили всё больше наслаждения, и Лек не сдерживал громких стонов, сильно выгибаясь и двигая бёдрами. Заметив это, Брендон прижал его к полу чуть сильнее, одной рукой опираясь о ковролин рядом с его плечом, а другой надавив на грудь мальчишки. 

Кусая губы, Лек двигался в себе, мягко подготавливая себя к третьему пальцу, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы застонать в голос.

Медленные толчки перешли в быстрые, и боль вернулась, накрывая нижнего с головой:  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Daddy… — Брендон хмыкнул, и, опустив руку на член партнёра, сделал несколько быстрых, рваных движений. Этого, однако, хватило для того, чтобы хрупкое тело задрожало под ним, и белёсое семя брызнуло на нежный животик мальчишки. Парень улыбнулся, медленно выходя из Лека и просто прижимая того к полу сильным, страстным поцелуем.

Тепло разливалось по всему телу Лека, и он прижимался к Брендону как можно ближе, стараясь почувствовать как можно больше тепла любимого. Тот не сопротивлялся, зная, что дальше будет больше, да и ребёнку в конце концов нужен отдых. Медленно поднявшись, он оставил Лека лежать на полу, а сам спокойно сел на диван, внимательно рассматривая мальчишку. 

«К чёрту» — подумал Лек, выходя из себя пальцами и выпрямляясь. Часы показывали 10:25, но казалось, что прошла как минимум вечность. Контроля не хватало, и он не мог так долго сдерживать оргазм. Быстро скользя рукой по члену, он цеплялся за ту же полочку, сквозь зубы матерясь, когда белая жидкость брызнула на стенку душевой.

Успокоившись, он наконец помыл голову и руки, и, обмотавшись полотенцем, вышел в раздевалку.

***

«Выйди из аудитории»

Сообщение отправлялось долго — слишком долго и Лек пять раз успел обматерить плохую связь в здании школы, используя сперва лишь итальянский, а потом уже и испанский и английский мат. На втором круге тихого «vaffanculo… cazzo tu baka mat’…» Лек заметил, что сообщение уже давно отправилось, а дверь скрипнула.

— «Бака» — это дурак. Так что это скорее ты, а не тот, кого ты пытался обругать, гений, — хмыкнул Брендон, явно выпендриваясь тем, что разбирается в японском.

— Daddy… — тихо прошептал Лек, медленно делая шаг к нему и вытаскивая из кармана три шоколадных конфетки. — Держи, — он высыпал их в протянутую ладонь парня, услышав рутинное «Спасибо». Он уже научился игнорировать меры вежливости.

— Иди сюда, — мальчишка не мог сопротивляться этому. Протянутая рука, нежнейшая улыбка — Брендон притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал. Глаза закрылись сами собой. Нежный поцелуй, мягкое прикосновение языка его губам — и Лек растаял. Раскрылся, как нежный бутон дикой розы, отдался, как наивное дитя, прижался, как испуганное животное. Не было никакой требовательности, не было ролевой игры в этом поцелуе — только невинная и чистая благодарность, любовь, чистота.

Прервав на самом деле короткий поцелуй, барабанщик хмыкнул, кладя конфеты в карманы и оглядываясь:

— Равный обмен. Поцелуй на поцелуй, — он кивнул на конфету, которую разворачивал Лек. На ней было написано Hershey Поцелуй, и мальчишка тихо рассмеялся.

— И правда…

***

На фотографии Брендон улыбался — слегка неловко, но наивно и на удивление счастливо. Руки подняты — одна до плеча, а другая над головой, почти чёрные волосы контрастировали с фиолетовым поло. Чёлка закрывала половину лба и одну бровь, и очки казались почти незаметными. Привычной щетины не было, и он казался… счастливее, чем обычно. Спокойнее.

Даже не этой фотографии, где ему было ровно четырнадцать лет, он казался взрослым. Счастливым — но взрослым. Напривычное изображение въелось в подсознание мальчишки, и он мог лишь сфотографировать постер и улыбаться, смотря на него.

Тёплый телефон в руке подрагивал. Пальцы не слушались, но Лек всё равно сменил фотографию Брендона, сделанную тайком несколько месяцев назад, на фотографию того парня, что улыбался настолько чисто и по-доброму, что он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы улыбнуться самому.

— Клянусь, тебе понравится! — он держал своего парня за руку, сжимая пальцы, но не ладонь.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, куда и зачем ты меня ведёшь, — вздохнул тот, следуя за мальчишкой в неторопливом темпе. Тот лишь скользнул в холл у кабинетов завучей и указал пальцем на того, чья улыбка застыла в подсознании мальчишки на много дней.

— Смотри-ка, а я тут вполне ничего, — задумчиво пробормотал парень, встречаясь глазами с самим собой.

Усталость в глазах выпускника была усталостью человека, пережившего слишком много для хрупкости его сознания, для хрупкости его души, для хрупкости его психики.

Длинные пальцы коснулись глянцевой поверхности групповой фотографии. Сверху, тёмно бордовые буквы незамысловатого шрифта создавали слова «Выпуск 2018 года». Брендон резко вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я, собственно, и сейчас восхитителен.

Лек звонко рассмеялся, и парень прижал его к себе, положив руку на плечо. Хрупкая косточка уткнулась ему в ладонь, что заставило выпускника обнять мальчишку ещё крепче, как бы показывая, что он будет всегда под его защитой.


	3. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как же я обожаю садомазохизм этой главы.

Лек обнаружил себя с членом во рту на заднем сидении в чужой машине. Мальчишка не удивился, лишь продолжая движения и задумываясь, почему у его партнёра идеально выбрит лобок, но на члене и мошонке растут длинные, неприятно-жёсткие волосы.

Его голову отстранили на мгновение, и Лек успел осмотреть партнёра. Это был Николас, он же Ник, менеджер из местной аптеки. На нём был женственный кожаный пиджак, его узкие джинсы были стянуты вниз, а левая рука резко двигалась по его члену.

— Вниз, — выдохнул мужчина, надавливая на шею парня и прижимая его губы к основанию своего члена.

Лек легко скользнул языком, пробуя, а затем приступил к бессмысленному и отвратительно-скользкому вылизыванию сначала лишь основания члена, а затем и мошонки, осторожно обводя яички языком, скользя вверх и вниз, лишь желая, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

— Лекки, я кончаю, — простонал Николас, запрокидывая голову и быстро вводя странноватой формы член в рот парня.

Маленькая головка не успела даже достигнуть его горла, когда сладковатая сперма оказалась на языке Лека. Тот лишь дождался, когда мужчина перестал дрожать, и отстранился, сглатывая. Он выглядел совершенно вымотанным, тяжело дышал и Лек мог рассмотреть капельки пота на его висках — такие же, как и на запотевшем оконном стекле его машины. Несколько минут прошли в тишине. Наконец, восстановив дыхание, Николас заговорил:

— Я не могу дождаться, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, чтобы мы перестали это скрывать.

Лек лишь хмыкнул, болезненно сжимаясь и надевая очки.

— Я дойду до дома сам.

***

«Я приезжаю сегодня»

Ни «привет» ни «как дела», просто «я приезжаю». Разумеется, он приезжает, блять, но сегодня?

Лек тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Блять, ну разумеется, он захочет встретиться. Он не извинится за разрушенную юность, за разрушенные отношения, за разрушенные стандарты отношений, но он расскажет, что он стал лучше. Как всегда. Это старая песня. Это сломанная пластинка, повторяющая один и тот же фрагмент песни. Это круговорот лжи в природе Брендона, чёрт бы его побрал.

Лек не ответил на сообщение. Три часа спустя, пришло ещё одно:

«Хочешь встретиться вечером? Я давно не был в местной кофейне. Я оплачу»

Лек ухмыльнулся и напечатал в ответ:

«У меня есть деньги.»

Конечно же, у него были деньги. Пожилые мужчины с членами в три дюйма любили хрупких белых мальчиков с узкими бёдрами и пухлыми губками. Более молодые — и менее эректильно дисфункцированные — ценили то, что его задница растягивалась без проблем, принимая в себя любой размер. Более извращённые фанатели по тому, как юркий язычок скользил по дилдо в форме щупальца, прежде чем длинные пальцы, сжимающие основание дилдо, не введут его в растянутую дырочку. У Лека было достаточно денег. Подумав, мальчишка добавил:

«В семь. Не опаздывай.»

Брендон опоздал.

— Ну что, как Гарвард?

Брендон смотрит в пространство и облизывает губы. Плохо. Ответ «плохо».

— Я не привык к такой нагрузке, но мне нравится.

Лжец.

Лек обеими руками обхватил стакан кофе, словно грея пальцы в июньскую жару. Парень напротив него не был прежним Брендоном. Волосы отрасли, под глазами пали синяки, он заметно похудел. Работает, скотина.

Мальчишка пересел поудобнее, и тут же поморщился от боли — задница болела нещадно, потому что Ясон, подлец эдакий, слишком уж порку любил. То же мне, садист прямиком из детсада.

— А друзья как?

Смотрит вниз. Мало.

— Неплохо. Играем в видеоигры, они даже неплохи в Ка-Эс. Молли этого не переносит, но согласна терпеть, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
— Девушка?  
— Она самая.

Сказал — и заглянул в глаза, ожидая реакции, ревности, одобрения. А Леку отчаянно похуй, Лек занят, у Лека свои, блять, проблемы. У Лека три ЗППП, поступление на носу, и психдиспансер под задницей, словно там не скопилась толпа чёртовых самоназыванных доминантов из Grindr. Так что единственное, что Лека не ебёт — это девушка Брендона.

— Да ну?! Я в шоке.

Нихуя он не в шоке.

— Что, не думал, что я заполучу девушку?  
— Не думал, что тебе нравятся девушки.

Брендон медленно опустил глаза, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по поверхности стола.

— Ну, я как бы…

Парень волновался. Заметно волновался.

— Да успокойся, шучу я. Передавай приветы, я рад, что ты нашёл себе кого-то, что делает тебя счастливым.  
— Знаешь…

Брендон посмотрел ему в глаза. Она не делала его счастливым, ни на каплю, и это было очевидно. Ему не хватало чего-то в жизни, ему не хватало определённой эмоции, определённого избавления, освобождения. Не хватало, словно воздуха под водой, не хватало, словно тепла посреди ледяной пустыни.

-…Я по тебе скучаю.  
— Я знаю.

Лек спокойно отпил свой кофе и посмотрел на дисплей телефона. На панели оповещений виднелась уже знакомая иконка маски. «12 new notifications», чёрт бы их побрал. Лек заблокировал телефон и поднял глаза.

— Какие у тебя планы?  
— Не знаю. Родители по мне соскучились, но они не ждут меня домой ещё несколько часов. А у тебя как?  
— Ничего, что я не могу отменить ради старого друга.

Шелест как от фантика, обёртка, сунутая в задний карман, зажатый кончик, несколько движений по члену — и Брендон надел презерватив. Наглая ухмылка, развёрнутое лицом к стене тело Лека, пальцы в дырочке — и тихий стон. Конечно он помнил, где что у Лека находится, чёрт бы его побрал.

На заднице синяки. Брендон сильно сжал бёдра мальчишки, входя без подготовки.

— Смотри какая ты теперь шлюха, сколько у тебя хуёв в дыре побывало, а?

Лек несдержанно простонал, сжимая руки в кулаки и прогибая спину, оттопыривая задницу — профессионально играя свою роль.

— Вот так, да…

Лек знал, насколько глубоко в нём находился член парня, он знал, насколько Брендон поджимал губы, он знал, насколько глубоко его пальцы впивались в светлую плоть бёдер мальчишки.

— Мой член входит в тебя идеально…

Разумеется он, чёрт возьми, входит. Лек увеличил свой список партнёров в шесть раз за этот чёртов год, разумеется, чёрт подери, он принимает все шесть дюймов Брендона в себя с лёгкостью.

— Маленькая шлюха…

Лек отстранил одну руку от стены и стёр с лица капли солёной воды — то ли пот, то ли слёзы. Одна рука пропала с его бёдер и легла на упирающийся головкой в подтянутый живот член, двигаясь быстро и беспорядочно. Мальчишка резко потерялся в эмоциях, и его губы сами по себе произнесли давно забытое слово.

— Daddy…  
— О, да, детка.

Пошлые шлепки ускоряются, как и движения руки на члене нижнего, и Лек начал считать от десяти назад. К шести Брендон замедлил движения и вышел из мальчишки, быстро разворачивая его, срывая презерватив, и насаживая белокурую голову на свой член. С трём солёная сперма заставила Лека закашляться. К единице Лек кончил на пол, заканчивая уже благодаря своим стараниям.  
— Блять…

Брендон потянулся за поцелуем. Алека поднялся с колен, застегнул джинсы, и, бросив на лужицу спермы кусок туалетной бумаги, вышел из кабинки, оставляя Брендона стоять на месте.

— Передавай привет Молли.


End file.
